morningmusumesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Fujimoto
Miki Shōji (庄司 美貴 Shōji Miki?)[1][2] (born February 26, 1985), professionally known by her birth name of Miki Fujimoto (藤本 美貴 Fujimoto Miki?), and nicknamed Mikitty, is a Japanese pop singer and television actress. After failing the audition to join girl group Morning Musume with the fourth generation members, Fujimoto debuted as a solo artist within Hello! Project in 2002 with the single "Aenai Nagai Nichiyōbi". Fujimoto later joined Morning Musume in 2003 along with the sixth generation and would eventually become the leader of the group in 2007. Early life Fujimoto was born and raised in the Takikawa area of Hokkaidō, Japan. She has an older brother, who won a defamation case alongside Fujimoto in 2009.[3] Career Early work: 2002–2003 Fujimoto originally started out as a solo singer in 2002 under the idol family Hello! Project, becoming the first of six members to debut under Hello! Project after losing a Morning Musume audition. She is often called by fans as Aya Matsuura's rival, but in fact, they are the best of friends. After a successful performance on the music program on New Year's Eve, "Kōhaku Uta Gassen", producer Tsunku added her to Morning Musume as a sixth generation member in 2003. At the time, she was the 3rd oldest person to join the group, as she was nearly 18 years old, although with the addition of Chinese member, Junjun, she is now the 4th oldest. She is also one of four members to debut as a part of the Hello! Project before joining Morning Musume (the others being Eighth Generation member Linlin, Ninth Generation member Mizuki Fukumura, and Tenth Generation member Haruka Kudo, who were all part of Hello! Pro Egg prior to joining Morning Musume). She sang many of the lead lines in Morning Musume songs, especially after Natsumi Abe's graduation. She and fellow Morning Musume member Asami Konno were also lent to Country Musume, a group that features "Country Girls from Hokkaidō", such as Miki and Asami (the group has been known, however, to include members not from the rural island—such as former featured singers Rika Ishikawa and Miuna Saito). In October 2002, she was placed in the one-shot unit, Gomattou with two other prominent pop soloists under Hello! Project, Maki Goto (a former Morning Musume member), and Aya Matsuura. She was also in Hello! Project Shuffle groups Odoru 11, 11Water, H.P. All Stars and Sexy Otonajan. In 2003, when Morning Musume was split into two groups, she was placed in Morning Musume Otomegumi. Breakthrough: 2003–2008 On June 15, 2006 it was announced that Fujimoto and Aya Matsuura would join together in a new Hello! Project duo called GAM. Their debut single was released on September 13, 2006,[4] and after two other singles, their debut LP was released on May 23, 2007. On May 6, 2007, after the graduation of then-leader Hitomi Yoshizawa, Fujimoto took her place as the fifth leader of Morning Musume. On May 24, 2007, Fujimoto was featured in the latest edition of the Japanese gossip magazine Friday pictured walking with Tomoharu Shōji (born 1976), a member of the comedy duo Shinagawa Shōji. Friday explains that they had a two-hour dinner together, drove to Fujimoto's apartment, then went to the sauna, returning to Shōji's apartment just after midnight.[5] It soon became apparent that she was to be involved in a scandal that would jeopardize her position in Morning Musume. After seeing the article, Up-Front Agency had no intention to deal with the situation since there was no proof of them dating.[6] On the May 26, 2007 edition of Young Town Doyōbi (a radio show with Ai Takahashi, Fujimoto and Sanma Akashiya), she confirmed that the pictures were of her, and that she had been going out with Tomoharu Shōji. She also mentioned that she spoke to the head of Up-Front Agency, Naoki Yamazaki, about the situation.[7] On June 1, 2007, Fujimoto resigned from her position in Morning Musume.[8][9] She continued with GAM and remained contracted with Hello! Project and Up-Front Agency.[10] On April 23, 2008, Fujimoto released a collaboration single, "Okitegami" (置き手紙 lit. Leftover Letter?), featuring Takao Horiuchi.[11] In fall of 2008, Fujimoto played the part of Rizzo in the fall musical, Grease.[12] Marriage, pregnancy and hiatus: 2009–present In March 2009, Fujimoto announced her engagement to Tomoharu Shōji and graduated from Hello! Project. Fujimoto and Shoji married on July 3, 2009 in Hawaii. On March 27, 2012, Fujimoto gave birth to the couple's first child, a son.[13] Outside of her career as a performer, Miki has opened a chain of yakiniku restaurants in Japan. The first Yakinuku Mikitei opened on her 26th birthday, February 26, 2011 to much success. Three more restaurants were opened. Public image Fujimoto had an extensive fan base, which includes a group of people generally deemed "Mowota", an abbreviation of Morning Musume Otaku, who, while not literally worshipping her, often go to more extreme behaviors to display their affection towards Fujimoto.[14][15] This group, called "Tokai Woters", generally performs a fixed choreography at concerts and on certain TV occasions.[16] This choreography, carried to the sound of Miki's Romantic Ukare Mode, involves a series of moves accompanied by their chanting "Mikitty!" four times, which is then followed by "Miki-sama! Miki-sama, please punish me!" (美貴様美貴様お仕置きキボンヌ Miki-sama Miki-sama oshioki kibonnu?). It is also said that they send her a lot of mail, and Fujimoto often says she enjoys getting "Miki-sama mail".[citation needed] Discography and releases For releases as a member of Morning Musume, see Morning Musume discography. For releases as a member of GAM, see GAM (group)#Discography. Albums Singles DVDs Photobooks Acts Movies *2003 – 17sai ~Tabidachi no Futari~ (17才～旅立ちのふたり～?) Dramas *2002 – Tenshi no Utagoe ~Shōnibyōtō no Kiseki~ (天使の歌声～小児病棟の奇跡～?) *2004 – Shinshun Wide Jidaigeki: Ryuuma ga Yuku (新春ワイド時代劇　竜馬がゆく?) *2009 – Daremo Mamorenai (誰も守れない?) *2009 – RESET Dai 6wa 『Kazoku no Futatsu no Wakaremichi』 (RESET第６話『家族の二つの分かれ道』?) Theater *2008 – HAKANA 「Itoshi no Hakana」 yori (HAKANA「いとしの儚」より）～?) Musicals *2006 – Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical (リボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル?) as Hecate *2008 – Grease: The Musical as Rizzo Radio *2002–2003 – Fujimoto Miki Heart Days Radio (藤本美貴 ハート・デイズ・レディオ?) *2002–2007 – Fujimoto Miki no Dokimiki Night (藤本美貴のドキ♥みきNight?) *2004–2007 – Young Town Dōyōbi (ヤングタウン土曜日?)